The Return to Hogwarts
by Cellogal94
Summary: This is Harry's 5th year @ Hogwarts. That's basically it
1. intro

Intro/Chapter 1

Harry was "abnormal" in many ways. He was a wizard, hated birthdays, and despised summer vacation. He also hates the family he lives with. The names of them are Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley.

 Aunt Petunia Dursley was skinny, horse-faced, and bony. She had a horrible attitude toward Harry and his dead parents. She hated them. Uncle Vernon, on the other hand was, well big in the middle. He was blonde, and extremely dumb. Their son, Dudley was extremely fat. He was obsessed with the television, junk food, and pestering Harry in every way possible. Sadly enough, the Dursleys were the only living blood relatives of Harry's. He had one other relative. His name was Sirius Black. He was always on the run, because he was falsely convicted of murdering 13 people using only one curse. Peter Pettigrew had murdered all of those people, and faked his own death. He turned into a rat and was Harry's best freeing-Ron's-pet rat for quite a while. Sirius black had escaped Azkaban, the wizard's prison in the shape of a dog. 

On the subject of the Dursleys, they were scared of Harry. Dudley was easily scared by Harry muttering nonsense under his breath, while Dudley would run screaming from the room, thinking Harry was doing magic. This always gave Harry a good laugh.

Enough talk. Now my story begins…………….


	2. The Arrival

Harry was having a hard time falling asleep that night. He didn't know why, but he was worried that Sirius Black had been caught and thrown into Azkaban. Harry was about to fall asleep, when he heard a tap on his window. He turned over quickly and put on his glasses. It was Ron's owl, Pig. Pig was a miniature screech owl, and was always overexcited to deliver any message. When Harry opened his window, he had to grab Pig out of the air. After Harry had untied the letter from Pig's foot with great struggle. He finally got the letter from Pig's foot. He started flying around the ceiling, and twittering because of the bright light in Harry's room. Harry finally got his attention back to the letter. It read: Dear Harry, Sorry I couldn't write to you in so long. Dad's been having trouble at the ministry, so he's been having to use Pig for a few letters. How are the Dursleys treating you? We're going to come get you on July 7th at 4:30 PM NO EXCEPTIONS!!! We're going to use floo powder, so make sure your fireplace is accessible! Hermione is going to be coming on the 14th. She's in Bulgaria with Vikor Krum. This is going to be an awesome summer vacation! Don't forget about the 7th (I don't see why you wouldn't though!)  
  
Ron  
  
Harry might as well have screamed in joy. It was the 5th, so he needed to somehow sneak his trunk up to his room without being caught by the Dursleys. Then, he remembered that tomorrow was Dudley's birthday. The family would be outside from 1:00 to 7:00 PM. This gave Harry plenty of time to pick the lock, and run upstairs with his trunk. He went to sleep with good thoughts on his mind, and how well his summer would be after today. * * * * * * *  
  
"Why hello Marge!" yelled Aunt Petunia. It was approximately 12:30, and All of Dudley's relatives had arrived. "Everybody, outside now for some fun and games!" Harry heard from his room many pounding feet and a door slamming. Now was the time. Harry grabbed one of Aunt Petunia's bobby pins and sneaked quietly down the stairs. He had a hard time picking the lock, but eventually got it. He grabbed his heavy trunk that held all of his belongings, and ran upstairs. He went back downstairs and locked the lock so it looked untouched. The plan was ready for tomorrow. The time of Dudley's birthday had passed quickly. In the middle of his transfiguration essay (who are the registered animagi, what do they transform into, and what do they do that's important to the wizarding world?) when many feet came pounding back in the house. He quickly put away his 2 completed essays and his half-finished transfiguration essay into his trunk, and listened intently until everyone had gone, and then stepped quietly downstairs. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had immediately started telling him that he had made too much noise when he was to pretend he wasn't there. Harry though had been silent as a butterfly. Every word that Uncle Vernon said seemed like nonsense to Harry; he was thinking about how scared the Dursleys would be when the Weasleys shot out of the fire. July 7 finally arrived. Harry did his normal morning chores like nothing was wrong. His 4:00 chore, however, he didn't do. He used that time to pack up his belongings. Then he saw a large white owl swooped in. "HEDWIG" Harry shouted. His reply from Sirius had finally come. Hedwig looked at him for food, but was more interested in what the letter said (of course owls can't read, so she just looked at the paper). The letter said: Dear Harry, All of this dementor things looking for me is driving me crazy. They are now almost everywhere you can imagine. I am still where I was when you last saw me, so don't come to me in Hogsmeade if there are a lot of people there watching you. I know that the ministry is not going to have another Triwizard Tournament for quite a while. Good luck in the new quiddich season!  
  
-Sirius  
  
Harry was overwhelmed with joy. Sirius hadn't been caught, but people were still on the lookout. Then, he realized the time. It was 4:25! Harry sneaked his belongings downstairs but Aunt Petunia saw him first. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT, AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she demanded. Harry told her "you didn't lock the lock on the cupboard so I just brought it upstairs. Is that a pro-'" Just then, there was a loud bang and Ron Weasley shot out of the fire place. "Sorry Harry, I'm the only one coming to get you." He said. The Dursleys were flabbergasted, so they didn't say anything. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, see you next summer!" Uncle Vernon was getting purple with rage and Aunt Petunia was getting paler by the second. Harry muttered in Ron's ear, "we better go before they do anything." They both stepped into the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder, and shouted the burrow and then with a flash of green fire, they were spinning towards Ron's house. When they arrived, Harry was greeted with cheers and shouts from the Weasleys. Hermione hadn't come yet, but that was the least of Harry's worries. Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, said, "I'm so glad you actually made it out at the right grate. IF you didn't, I don't know what I'd do!" Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers who were in their 7th and last year at Hogwarts, greeted Harry with a challenge of exploding snap or quiddich. Harry quickly chose exploding snap; he wasn't in the mood for quiddich at the moment. They also invited Ginny, Ron's younger sister who was in her 4th year at Hogwarts, to play too. She refused quickly. She was embarrassed to be in the same room with Harry ever since he saved her life 2 years ago (long story. not mentioning it right at the moment.) The matches of exploding snap went quickly, and in the final match, it was Ron vs. George. They were easily the two best players in the household. George finally won after a tie a rematch, and the real game. The moment they finished playing, Mrs. Weasley called everyone in the kitchen for dinner. Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, had just apparated in the house with Percy Weasley, Ron's 3rd oldest brother. They smiled and said hello to Harry. Harry was told to close his eyes for a surprise. He did, but peeked once out of curiosity. The sight amazed him. All of his favorite foods were set upon the table. Everything from the Roast beef, to the baked potatoes, even down to the salad dressings and the cranberry sauce. The sight delighted him. The problem was, he kept his eyes open a second too late. "Harry, you cheater!" Fred said loudly. "It's a surprise!" Harry didn't say anything. He was too embarrassed. Ron told him that he could open his eyes then. He tried to act very surprised at all the food. The Weasley's took it as a real surprised look. Mr. Weasley cut the roast beef as everyone served themselves heaping amounts of food. This was Harry's first time in quite a while when he was full after a meal. After a few games of Wizard's Chess, it was finally time for a last mug of hot chocolate and time for bed. Four flights of steps up was Ron's room. It had bright orange sheets on his bed with the Chudley Cannons (Ron's favorite quiddich team) written on it. There were orange posters on the walls with pictures of all seven players on the Chudley Cannons team (1 keeper, 2 beaters, 3 chasers and 1 seeker.) Harry chose the cot on the floor (that wasn't really on the floor,) that was magically levitating so it looked like a bed with nothing supporting it. He said goodnight to Ron and was out like a light. 


End file.
